


exploration

by suremiku



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know on top of exploring the world with you, I want to explore... other things with you, not just things on the surface."</p>
            </blockquote>





	exploration

**Author's Note:**

> i'm finally doing something good as someone who has the ao3 username 'suremiku' by uploading a r18 suremiku fanfic. this is unbeta'd as usual, and like my last fic, entirely self indulgent. i'm also trying to broaden my horizons when it comes to nsfw things, but please!! kudos are always appreciated they boost my (ego) inspiration.

"The rain doesn't seem to want to go away." Sorey commented, Mikleo just hummed half heartedly, flipping the page in the book he was reading. 

Sorey looked at him from the bed across the room, and crossed his arms. "You've been practically glued to that book ever since you found it, what's so special about it?" he asked.

Mikleo looked up from the page he was on. "Er-- just, things about the surface." he said, almost unsure of what he was relaying. The water seraph sat up from his position on his belly, holding the book close to his chest. 

He couldn't ignore the look the brunet flashed, and Mikleo sighed, sitting back against his pillows. He propped his knees up and rested the book on his thighs, eyes scanning the page once again. "It's not anything you should worry about," Mikleo said calmly, "after all, isn't it about time you ate? Your last meal was... what? Five hours ago?" 

Sorey shrugged. "Well you better go get something then," he was too focused on his book to notice the pout Sorey gave him, "look Sorey I'm busy at the moment. Let me finish this up and then when you get back from supper you can pester me all you want." It wasn't really pestering, Mikleo knew that Sorey knew he didn't actually mind it. 

The Shepherd groaned and slid off his bed. "Well okay then..." he said, voice sounding perturbed. Mikleo watches him leave from over his knees, smiling a little bit. 

\---

Rain was a comforting sound, an odd yet soft sound of the splatter of water against things could be a soothing remedy to anyone. Mikleo sat on the side of his bed, staring at the floor as he waited. 

His head snapped up to the sound of the door knob being twisted, the creak of the door opening. He didn't have to wait to know who it was entering their inn room, and he hopped to his feet. "Sorey." 

The brunet blinked, clearly surprised at Mikleos actions. "He-hey Mikleo." he greeted his friend, however weirded out he was. He crossed the room, letting the door shut behind him. Mikleo breathed in deeply. 

"U-um, Sorey, there's something I would like to talk to you about." he asked as calmly as he could, and to his delight, Sorey nodded. 

"Yeah sure! What is it?" he asked, going to take a seat on his bed and look up at Mikleo. When Mikleo didn't respond immediately, he tilted his head in question. "Hey, what's wrong-- hey!" 

Mikleo had slid himself onto Soreys lap, putting his hands on each shoulder respectively. "Sorey... I want to-to try something." Mikleo asked, not daring to meet Soreys green gaze. "You know on top of exploring the world with you, I want to explore... other things with you, not just things on the surface." Mikleo said, looking down at their laps, trying to fight the blush that crept up his neck and to his cheeks. 

Sorey swallowed nervously, moving to scratch his cheek. "Ahah... Mikleo? What brought this on?" he asked, and Mikleos eyes widened, surprised by his reaction. "I mean... yeah I want to do things with you too! But... what made you want to do it?" 

The seraph squeezed his eyes shut. "I want to be able to help you experience everything that a human should and... I mean we already hold hands and kiss so, why not try to do other things?" he tried to explain as coolly as possible. "That book I've been reading... it's all about this kind of stuff-- i-it's not that hard to decipher things or translate them seeing as it was just a novel and--" Soreys hand cupped his cheek, making him jump and look at him. 

"You don't need to recite the whole premise." he teased, and Mikleos face only flushed further. Sorey leaned to kiss him, it wasn't anything serious, just a light peck on the lips that left as quick as it came. "Let's do it, okay?" he offered Mikleo a reassuring smile. 

Instead of replying, Mikleo sealed their lips together, shutting Sorey up in the process. He bit Soreys bottom lip, making him gasp. Mikleo used this as a chance to swipe his tongue across Soreys, and he swore he felt the brunets moan rather than he heard it. The hands that were on his face slid down so that they were wrapped around his waist, one hand moving to cup his bottom, pulling him closer. 

It was Mikleos turn to moan then, and Sorey shoved his tongue past, making the seraph melt against him. When they have to breathe, Sorey pulled away first, panting. Mikleo then made haste of undoing the first few buttons on Soreys shirt, revealing the soft expanse of skin near where his neck and shoulder met. Absentmindedly, Mikleo licked his lips and moved to suck and nip Soreys neck. The taller moaned at his actions, hands squeezing Mikleo from where they sat. 

Mikleo pulled away, kissing Sorey quickly once again as his hand travelled down further, resting at the front of his pants. Sorey froze up, not daring to look down, settling to look at Mikleos face. The seraph smiled, exhaling deeply through his nose. "Mmm-Mikleo.." he heard Sorey say over the blood pounding in his ears. Quickly he shushed him with his lips, making haste with undoing his pants so he could slip his hand inside to grasp at his cock. 

There was a tiny gasp that escaped Sorey, which then was followed by a long drawn out moan as Mikleo twisted and pulled upward. Mikleo pulls his hand away, and away from Sorey instead. He slides off of Soreys lap in favor of getting on his knees, looking up at Sorey with expectant eyes. "M-Mikleo, are you sure...?" Sorey asked breathlessly. 

The seraph nodded, using both of his hands to pull Soreys pants down a little bit, taking hold of his erection once more. "I said I wanted to help explore..." he breathed, butterflies fluttering in his belly. He was partially scared of what was going to happen, but Mikleo knew he could definitely do it if it was for Sorey. 

He wrapped his slender fingers around it, giving it a few tugs before he breathed in, flicking his tongue over the head. The sound that emitted from Sorey was a good sound, as he felt one of his hands move to grasp at his hair. Mikleo was by no means an expert, and he was going by what the book said. He ran his tongue on the underside of Soreys dick, exhaling heavily through his nose as he then moved to wrap his lips over the head. 

Soreys fingers tightened in his hair, a guttural moan leaving him as Mikleo sucked, pulling him deeper into his mouth. Mikleos eyes were closed, and Sorey was panting quite heavily. "Mi-Mikleo, slow down--" he heard him try to say, but he was cut off by another long moan after the seraph began to bob his head in tune with his sucks. 

He couldn't fit him in his mouth entirely, but it didn't seem like Sorey cared. Mikleo repeated his actions, delighted to hear as Sorey groaned out his name alongside a string of curses. As he continued, the more salty it became and Sorey tugged at his hair.

"Nn-no Mikleo, pull away I'm gonna-- gonna cu-uuuh!" 

He couldn't breathe, pulling away too late as Sorey came both in his mouth and on his face. Mikleo held out his free hand, trying to catch the cum that leaked out of his mouth. When Sorey came down from his pleasure high, he made a whining noise at the sight of Mikleo. 

Sorey shoved his shirt in his way, and Mikleo smiled as he took it, getting the dryer parts wet so he could clean himself off. His partner was looking away, as if giving him privacy despite the fact that he did just suck him off. Mikleo laughed when he was finished cleaning, tossing the shirt aside. "You're being silly." he said softly, pulling Sorey down so he could kiss him. 

Sorey pulled Mikleo up so they could kiss in a better, comfortable way. "You taste salty." Sorey noted, and Mikleo bumped his nose against his, giggling. 

"Yeah well, that's what you taste like." was all he said. 

Sorey only kissed him again, hugging him tightly.


End file.
